


The Resistance

by Story_Mage



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A "New" Mobius, AMSD, Agents, Alternate Universe, Analytical Mobian Society Division, Chaos Emeralds, Death, F/M, Murder, Resistance, Robotnik/Eggman is the ruler, Special Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Mage/pseuds/Story_Mage
Summary: Robotnik/Eggman is the “king” of Mobius. As the king, Robotnik has brainwashed all of his citizens, so he can be in total control. This includes replacing memories, necessary worship, and force. Of course, not everyone will fall for his tricks, which creates the "Resistance."  Join Faye and her adventure to capture the Resistance as an AMSD Agent.





	1. The Resistance Background

_If you don't really care about the background of this fanfiction, you can skip this and go straight to the story in the next chapter. If you wish to stay, then let me tell you all about my AU._

 

In my AU (I don’t really know what to call it specifically) Robotnik/Eggman is the “king” of Mobius. As the king, Robotnik brainwashed all of the citizens, so he can be in total control. This includes replacing memories, necessary worship, and force. Of course, not everyone will fall for his tricks (Sonic and the gang). Those who rebel against him are to be roboticized or killed.

Before he had became king, he had fought with the Mobians and defeated them, specifically Queen Aleena (the mother of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic and the original ruler of Mobius). Aleena had to separate with her children due to the danger that Robotnik had put them in, which kinda follows the story line of _Sonic Underground_ . The triplets still haven’t found their mother so they cannot overthrow King Robotnik just yet… _yet_.

Unlike in all the Sonic series/games, Sonic, his siblings, and all freedom must hide their identity (with masks, special abilities, or Manic’s/Tails’ special equipment to change appearances). If their identity were to be revealed, the brainwashed citizens would do everything in their power to capture them to please Robotnik. The Resistance is a group of Mobians who are trying to reveal the truth about Robotnik’s ways and stop his sick and twisted rules.

Knowing of the Resistance’s existence, Robotnik created a program that is a mixture of government and police work, which is called Analytical Mobian Society Division (or AMSD). Their task is to find and capture members of the Resistance.

There are no other worlds/dimensions, like where Blaze and Chris Thorndyke come from. There are no other humans besides Robotnik. Blaze the Cat and Marine the Racoon are from a different country, where Blaze is the ruling princess, and they are also helping Sonic and his crew regain their true royal leaders and freedom. Silver is still from the future and he only comes to inform Sonic if their future actions are correct or not. Other characters live in Mobius and are spread across the country.

Now about how everyone is dressed. They can literally wear whatever they want, but they can’t be “naked”. For example, Sonic only wears his shoes and his pair of gloves (and maybe some other added accessories) in other games/shows, in my AU he would be considered to be “naked”. Now throw a jacket or a shirt on him and he’s “clothed”. Weird, right? I know. Male species aren’t exactly required to wear pants because nothing inappropriate is seen (unless they are aroused), females, on the other hand, must wear bottoms and tops. Sonic in my AU still doesn’t wear pants because of his unnatural super speed. Whenever he runs, his pants will most likely be set on fire because of the friction. Uniforms are different. Everyone, no matter the gender, must wear the bottoms and the tops.

Another thing in my AU is the fact that there are special abilities that are not meant to be used in Robotnik’s eyes because they could easily overthrow him from his throne. Not everyone obtains a special ability because of the lack of use (Well, they don’t know that they have the ability). An example of a special ability: Sonic’s has the rare ability of Super Speed, or in their Latin name (as they must be referred to by an AMSD Agent), _Super Celitras_ . Rouge’s special ability is Jeweled Eyes ( _Insignem Gemmis Oculis Meis_ ), the ability to easily find jewels (It’s like an x-ray in her eyes, but she can only find jewels, which is very helpful when trying to find chaos emeralds. There are various different special abilities and I will delve deeper into it throughout the story.

Speaking of chaos emeralds; Of course, after all the seven chaos emeralds are used, they are scattered about to unknown locations. In my AU, instead of scattering all over the world, they only scatter within Mobius. The same is with the Sol Emeralds, which will only scatter about in her country, so there is no confusion. If someone finds a chaos emerald and comes into contact with it, their body won’t be able to withstand the chaotic energy, so the emerald will consume their body and the emerald will dangerously increase their ability. There are only a handful of people who can physically touch the emeralds without being affected by their chaotic power (Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Robotnik, etc.). If someone isn’t immune to the emeralds’ power, then they must obtain a special set of gloves to be able to hold the emerald (Tails, Rouge, Amy, Sonia, etc.).

If you finally reached the end of my AU explanation and you have questions, don't be afraid to ask. I don't mind clarifying anything that may confuse you all.


	2. Chapter One

_Rule One: You are not officially apart of the Analytical Mobian Society Division (AMSD) until you have passed all of your training, both mentally and physically, and all of your classes. Until then, you are not to break any of the laws distributed by the emperor. If you are caught as a criminal of any of his laws, you will be punished._

_Rule Two: When you are given the badge of the AMSD after you have completed your trials, you must always follow the rules that are stated in the handbook given to you by your captain. You will be assigned to a specific division where you obtain your handbook, for every one is different._

_Rule Three: Never EVER break any law or rule as an AMSD agent, especially ones that are related to the resisting mobians or any special ability or you shall face the consequences._

* * *

 

_Simple and easy. That's what it was meant to be. Go to class and do the laps until you're found ready to be out there in the real world. All you have to do is help the government keep our society intact. Really simple and easy… right?_

_All you have to do is run the number of laps they tell you around the track as you jump over hurdles, dodge oversized mallets, and keep your speed up, but you never want to be last. Being last meant a whipping that felt like it lasted a lifetime. If you didn't have a fast enough mobility, you better have a high level of endurance. Some would give up and leave the academy after their experience with the stinging punishment. I've only been whipped once with one of their hooked whips. It had left me with a scar that ran down from my right thigh down to my ankle and while others had used it as a weakness, I used it as a strength. I used it as a reason why nothing can hurt as bad as that had. I used it as a reason to push myself further to become better at what I do. I used it_

“Are you done yet, Faye?”

I looked up from my journal to see the bottom of a pair of black boots. I sat up from my hunched over position to look at my roommate, Darlene. “Can you be any more impatient?”

She shrugged and took a small sip from the mug she held in her hand. “You’re just taking forever.” She took her feet off the table and leaned forward. Her amaranth coloured eyes scanned the page that I was writing on. I quickly snapped it shut and pulled it away from her sight. “What are you writing anyway?”

“My thoughts,” I stated as I started to push it into my open messenger bag.

“Oh, now I _gotta_ read it!”

I zipped my bag closed and stood up, slinging it over my shoulders. “That’s a definite “no.””

“Why not?” She stood up and gulped the last bit of whatever she was drinking.

“You don't need to know what I think,” I said as I walked over to the door, preparing to leave.

She groaned. “Y’know, you’re no fun. You can be such a stick in the mud, sometimes.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not as conservative as you think, Darlene. You’re just too eager to take risks.”

She shrugged. “Guilty.”

I smiled and shook my head. “You’re ridiculous.” I picked up an old picture of me and my dad that sat on a shelf next to the door. We were both making silly faces at the camera as we sat in front of a carousel. I smiled at the memory and kissed the top of the picture frame. “Wish me luck, dad.” I set down the picture and grabbed each of our keys, throwing Darlene's pair at her, forcing her to catch them. “Let's go before we're late.” I opened the door and prepared to lock it when she left.

“Of course.” She grabbed her uniform jacket and slung it on. She quickly got out of our dorm and watched as I locked the door. “So, are you excited for the ceremony?” Darline started a new conversation as we started to make our way out of the building.

I smiled. “Definitely. Today is the day that we are given the opportunity to work with an actual department.”

“I think you're going to be located in Ushia.”

I shook my head. “You're such a flatterer.”

“I'm serious. You're one of the most talented and skilled agents I've ever met. Oh, sorry, _soon-to-be_ agent.” She opened the door that led us outside, holding it open as I and a few others walked through. “If something goes wrong, you would probably be placed in Encestin.”

“Well, there _are_ twenty-four different cities. I could be placed in any of them.”

“Then you are definitely top three worthy.”

“Y'know, not everyone makes the academy's list to transfer.” Darlene and I stopped walking and turned to see the academy's well-known tigress, Laura. “Some people stay in the academy for _years_ because the academy doesn't think they're ready.”

Darlene and I looked at each other before slowly starting our walk again with Laura joining us. “We know,” I said. “It just feels good to be confident on a day like this.”

Laura shrugged. “Just didn't want you two to have your hopes too high. The academy is unpredictable.”

I hummed in agreement. _She was right._ I swallowed hard and clenched my jaw. _What if I wasn't enough for them? What if I have to stay in the academy for the rest of my life? I wouldn't be able to make dad proud._

“See what you did, Laura.” I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Darlene grab my arm. “Now Faye's self-esteem dropped to practically nothing.” She started to pull me along, away from Laura.

I looked back at Laura and awkwardly waved. “We appreciate your help!”

“No, we don't, Faye,” Darlene harshly whispered to me as she continued to pull me to the school.

I pulled my arm away and rubbed the spot where Darlene had tightly held onto my arm. “Laura's right, Darlene.”

She pursed her lips and stomped towards the school's doors. “Don't let her get into your head.”

“I'm not!” I followed her inside and grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around. “You're just not accepting reality. There is a chance that neither of us is ready to become an agent and if that happens, knock on wood,” I knocked on the reception desk, making the employee give me a strange look. “We're just going to have to deal with maybe another few years until the academy decides to let us go.”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Fine.” She turned on her heel and waved her hand as she started to walk towards the direction of her class. “See you in the courtyard. Oh,” She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “I still hope you get the letter.” She stuck out her tongue at me and skipped away down the hall.

I felt myself smile and I rolled my eyes at her. I turned around and walked towards my own class. As I walked through the hallway, I was greeted with “good luck's” and salutes from other students. I would thank them and salute back at them.

I reached my classroom and used my ID to open the door. I paused before entering the room, suddenly feeling dizzy. I pressed my hand on my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. I shook my head and entered the room, making sure the door was closed when I was inside. I froze when I saw that I was the only student there and my teacher was sitting on his desk in a Burmese position with his eyes closed while he moved his hands through the air as if he were painting on an invisible canvas. His hands would leave a light glow of an assortment of colors as he slowly moved them. I slowly turned to leave, feeling as if I disrupted something important that I wasn’t supposed to see.

“There’s no need to leave, Faye. I trust that you won’t tell.” I looked back at him and he opened his eyes and turned to me. “You won’t tell will you?”

I felt an unusual rush of heat run over my body. “Um…”

He chuckled. “You were always such a good girl, Faye.” He slid off his desk and cleaned himself off.  He walked towards me and I backed up until I hit the door. He stopped in front of me with a solemn look. I look up at him and I found that I suddenly couldn’t look away from his golden hazel eyes. He placed his hand on my head and smiled. “You really are like your father. It truly is intriguing. You have his eyes, his ambition, and his special ability.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Special ability? No, no, I don’t have one, Captain Maikoh.”

He pulled his hand back and took a step away from me. “I beg to differ.”

“Captain, I don’t have the intention of being rude, but I _don’t_ have one. If I _did_ , I would have discovered it at a young age.” I walked around him and made my way to my assigned table, feeling his eyes watch me. I dropped my messenger bag onto the table, which resulted in a loud smack from it hitting the table. “Also,” I turned to look at him and I pointed an accusing finger at him. “If I _did_ have one, I wouldn’t be breaking one of the laws of being an AMSD agent and using it for any purpose.”

“ _I’m_ using my special ability? If you are so certain, then tell me this? As an AMSD agent trainee, you are required to learn about all the different abilities that can be used, and knowing you, you know the abilities like the back of your hand. What special ability do you accuse me of using?”

I averted my gaze in thought. _His hands were glowing when he was interacting with the space in front of him, specifically the air. The colors resembled an Aurora, which contained green, blue, and a light purple._ “Your special ability is _Natura scriptor Connection_ , or Nature’s Connection.”

His eyes widened. “Really? Is that what you think?”

“No, it’s what I know.”

“That’s very interesting, Faye, but I’m afraid to tell you that you’re wrong. I know for a fact that my ability is actually _Mors Connection est scriptor_ , the ability to contact the dead. So, you were close, but not exactly there. It’s truly a pity, I expected more from you.”

“What?”

“In fact, you are using your ability to interfere with mine. I wasn’t able to use mine correctly because yours prevented it, hence it giving off the incorrect vibes.”

“I... I don’t understand.” I shook my head, refusing to let him get into my head. “I _don’t_ have an ability. I’m absolutely positive.”

He smirked and walked back to his desk. “Alright, I’ll believe you, if that’s what you really want, but let me ask you a question.”

I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms. “Yes, sir.” The rush of heat happened once more along with the sudden dizziness that was similar to how it felt earlier. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand against my forehead, hoping that it would help.

“Do _you_ believe yourself, Faye?”

I opened my eyes to give the wolf a contempt look, but I gasped and looked around in bewilderment. Everyone who was in my class had appeared in their usual spots in the classroom. They were all watching me, expecting an answer for the Captain. I cleared my throat and straightened my posture. “Yes, sir, and there is nothing that will convince me otherwise.”

He smiled and clasped his hands together. “Alright, agents, we will wait for a few minutes for any stragglers. So, use this time to talk to your fellow partners because some of you won’t see each other for a long time.”

I released the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, and I felt like kicking myself when I heard how shaky it was. I suddenly didn’t want to be here, especially when I kept on hearing everyone asking each other if they had seen me come in and where I had come from.

“Hey, you alright?” I looked at the source of the voice, which happened to be one of my childhood friends that sat at my table across from me, Ace. “You look shaken up.”

I nodded, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’m just a bit nervous.”

The sugar glider scoffed. “You? Nervous? I think the world might be ending.” He laughed at his own joke. “Don’t worry about it, Faye. You’re the best trainee I’ve seen. Trust me, I was raised around AMSD agents my entire life because of my parents. I know who can make it and who can’t.”

I felt my smile become natural when I heard his compliment. “Thanks, Ace.”

“No problem. I hope we both are assigned in the same city. That would be awesome.”

“Why’s that?”

“I feel like when you’re around, you make everything more interesting. You also get very competitive, which is _very_ fun to watch.”

“I don’t get _that_ competitive.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Is everyone here?” Ace and I paused our conversation and looked at Captain Maikoh.

“Julian isn’t here.” Someone said from one of the tables in the front. “It’s no surprise, though. He’s never here. He’s probably not even going to pass this year.”

“There’s no need to criticize another agent, Lotus. He informed us why he has repeated absences, like a _good_ agent would.” The Himalayan cat looked away, embarrassed. “Is there anybody else currently not here?” We all stayed silent, telling him his answer. “Okay, so let me explain what is happening today.” He leaned back on his desk. “Every year, this academy holds a ceremony as a small congratulations to the group of trainees that the AMSD Headquarters deems as ready to work. Not everyone is going to be given that honor. Some of you will be visiting and others will see me again next week. The ceremony will be held in the courtyard like it has been for the past years. Every class is seated in a different section and you will all stay in your seat unless you are specifically called up or if there is an emergency. If you are called up, you will receive a letter that will state your location and specific directions that you must follow. Again, not everyone will receive a letter, so don’t be so expectant. Are there any questions?” Ace raised his hand. “Yes, Ace.”

“We’re always told that there are twenty-four different possible locations that we have a chance of being located in, right?”

“That is true, yes.”

“I was wondering why Angel Island isn’t an option.”

“Angel Island is home to the Master Emerald, a mystical relic of immeasurable power from the forgotten past. If this jewel is obtained by someone who has ill intentions, it could mean the end of Mobius and of the ancient island. The Master Emerald is the main source of the island, which is why it is afloat in the sky. The Echidna Tribe prefers to be the only ones up there to protect the Master Emerald. They don’t want to take the risk of someone being able to take it. Not all AMSD agents can be trusted.” Ace nodded, showing his bit of disappointment. “Anyone else?” We all stayed silent once more and Captain Maikoh clasped his hands together. “Alright, let’s make our way down to the courtyard.”

I stood up and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked past the Captain and felt a cold chill run down my spine. I quickly made my way out of the room, now wanting to get the ceremony over with. As we all walked to our destination, I decided to walk beside Ace. I gave a relieved sigh, now feeling slightly better.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, I’ve learned my lesson from my mom and my sister. You have something on your mind.” He carefully wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Whatever’s on your mind, don’t worry about it. It’ll all work out... maybe... I don’t really know what’s bothering you.”

I gave a small smile and patted his hand that was on my shoulder. “Thanks, Ace. You do know you don’t have to cheer me up every time I seem down.”

He quickly pulled his hand away. “Um, but it’s weird to see you so down. Plus, I like cheering you up. Whenever you’re happy, your eyes just seem to get brighter and I get to make you smile. You have a very pretty smile, Faye.”

I felt a light purr build up from my throat and I couldn’t stop my smile from growing. “Thank you, Ace.” I felt my tail start to gently sway from side to side.

“Ugh, get a room, love birds.” I was pushed to the side by one of the younger trainees, Autumn. He repeatedly pressed his finger onto my sternum, pushing me a little farther back. “We’re supposed to be taking this seriously and you two are _flirting_ in the middle of the hallway.” He sent a glare to Ace who only gave a nervous smile. “You’re the AMSD President’s son, right? So _act_ like it.” I growled lightly at Autumn, making him turn to me with an amused look. “Oh, does the little kitten have something to say?”

I narrowed my eyes and got closer to the swan, making him narrowed his eyes in return. I felt my tail puff up and I hissed at him. “Step back, _Autumn_.”

I saw him clench his jaw before taking a step away from me. He scoffed. “Whatever.” He stomped away from us.

I gently grabbed my tail and started to smooth down my fur as I started to start walking again. “Remind me to not get on your bad side,” Ace told me.

“Try not to get on my bad side, Ace,” I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

He chuckled. “Thanks.”

I shook my head and glared at the back of Autumn’s head. “I don’t understand where that attitude comes from, especially towards someone who is older than him. Isn’t he like ten?”

Ace laughed out loud, along with a few others who overheard our conversation. “No, he’s fourteen.”

“He’s still younger.” I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. “I don’t think I ever got your age, Ace.”

“I’m twenty-three.”

“Really?”

“I know, I know. I seem a little younger, right? I get it from my mom.”

“I bet. She really is beautiful for her age.”

“Yeah,” He paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever met your parents, Faye. Did they not go to the Annual Ball?”

I thickly swallowed and smiled bitterly. “No, um... no. My parents died when I was young, remember?”

His eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, Faye, I’m _so_ sorry. I completely forgot that you’re the daughter of Draco and Ginger.”

“It’s fine. Just... can you please not bring it up again? It’s a sensitive topic for me.”

“Sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Have you... No, nevermind.”

“What?”

“I was just wondering about Clover and Leila. How are they doing?”

“Leila has two kids now, but everything has been a little shaky with her husband. I haven’t talked to Clover ever since she had gotten into that theatre school in Ushia. I should probably send her a letter, or maybe visiting her would make her happier. I don’t know. I think it’s been about six years since I last had a _real_ conversation with them, so I really don’t know how they _actually_ are.” Ace stayed silent and I could tell that he was scared to say anything else by the fact he was digging his nails into his arm. I decided to go along with him and stay quiet.

After a brief trip of silence, we reached the courtyard. I walked across a small pond using the stepping stones to make it to the other side, where the chairs were set on a marble floor. I followed the others to our section, which was near the middle of the courtyard, and sat down in one of the chairs that was closer to the front. Ace sat next to me and I looked around the courtyard, taking in the beautiful scenery of plants and flowers. Other classes were entering the courtyard and making their way to their seats. Something caught my eye on the stage and I focused my attention there. I watched the different captains of our classes make their way onto the stage. The principal of the academy made his way to the podium and adjusted the microphone before speaking into it. “Testing, testing. Hello, trainees. As you all may know, I am your principal, Ezio. Today is the day of our academy’s graduation ceremony that will pass some of you into the world of hidden crime and undeniable loyalty to our ruler, Robotnik. I’m sure your captains have told you what is to be expected in this ceremony.” He gave a quick look to the said captains before turning to his secretary who was holding a small box. He opened it and pulled out a few letters that were held together by a rubber band. Principal Ezio held up the letters for us to see. “These letters will determine your future. Your designated captain will come up, get their pile of letters and read out the names that are written on them. If you are called up, you are to grab your letter and wait on the stage until you are dismissed. You are not to open your letter until you reach your dorms where you will go to once you are dismissed to pack up your belongings. This is a very serious event. So, please, no shouting or cheering. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes, sir.” We all responded.

“Good.” The principal stepped back and held out the letters towards the group of captains. “Captain Yona, these are yours.”

The hedgehog stepped forward with an awkward smile and took the letters in her hands. I recognized her as Darlene’s captain. “Thank you.” She looked down at the letters as she adjusted herself at the podium. She carefully unwrapped the letters and picked one up, holding it in her hands. She looked at her group of students and gave another awkward smile. She looked down and traced her finger along the edges. “Nilla the Hedgehog.” The said hedgehog practically ran up and snatched the letter from Yona’s hands. She threw her arms around her captain with a huge smile, an opposite look from Captain Yona’s panicked look from the sudden hug. Nilla pulled back and stood off to the side thanking her repeatedly. Captain Yona cleared her throat. “Um, for the rest that I’m going to call up… please don’t do that.” Her statement earned a few light laughs from the other captains and trainees. “I'm just going to read the rest so we can get this over with. Toni the Squirrel, Lindsey the Badger, Darlene the Hedgehog, and Stefani the Jaguar. Those are the only five who have passed from my class.” A cacophony of groans filled with disappointment was heard and Captain Yona sent a glare to her assigned trainees. “Shut up. None of you deserve the letter unlike these five.”

I immediately felt proudness like a mother would if it were her own child. I looked around for the familiar baby blue of Darlene’s quills. I found her and gave her a thumbs up and giggled to myself when she gave me a big, goofy smile. I watched as she accepted the letter and stood off to the side of the stage, where Nilla stood. They were dismissed to go with a salute by Captain Yona and the five new agents made their way off the stage to leave the courtyard. Darlene looked at me and mouthed “I’ll wait for you” before leaving.

Another captain stepped forward and grabbed their small pile of letters. _I felt like vomiting. I have never been this nervous in my life. I would always be confident about things that would affect my life. What’s so different about this?_ My mind started to become fuzzy and I heard a very loud ringing in my ears. I put my head in my hands and tried to ignore the sudden pounding in my head. _I needed to relax. You know that you’re going to get a letter, Faye. Stop making a big deal about this! You are one of the best trainees they have. Everyone tells you that every day. You got this!_

“Faye, you good?”

I sat up, forcing myself to look at the stage and felt my stomach drop when the number of captains was halved and Captain Maikoh was walking to the podium with four letters in his hands. _How much time passed?_ I looked at Ace and nodded. “Yeah,” I sighed and looked back to the stage. “I’m fine.”

Captain Maikoh placed down the letters on the podium and smiled at us, making us groan. We all knew it was coming. The _long_ speech during his turn. He does it every year.  “Before I call out the names of our new agents, I just want to tell my class that no matter what happens now and in the future, don’t let it affect you. These four trainees have worked their asses off for this position and they all deserve it. Getting one of these letters isn’t easy and I want the rest of you to learn from them and push yourselves even harder than you have before and maybe, you’ll be able to walk up here soon rather than later. So, now, I am proud to say that my first two trainees who have worked very hard from beginning to the end of their training are Ace the Sugar Glider and Lotus the Himalayan Cat!”

I looked at Ace who had a look of shock on his face. I smiled and pushed him out of his chair. “Go, Ace.” He awkwardly made his way onto the stage alongside Lotus and accepted his letter. They both moved off to the side and I couldn’t help the small laugh when Ace continued to stare down at the letter with wide eyes.

Captain Maikoh chuckled at Ace and turned back to the podium. “This next trainee is special. Very, very special. From day one, they have made us question whether or not they were actually an agent undercover trying to spy on us.” This statement earned a few chuckles from the other captains. “They are absolutely phenomenal. I’m absolutely sure that they will do good for our country. I see so much potential in them.” He picked up the letter and looked down at it with a smile. “Faye the Cat, please come up and accept this letter.”

I felt my eyes water slightly as I stood up. I couldn’t stop the smile that kept on trying to show itself. I ran up the steps to make it on the stage. Captain Maikoh held out the letter to me and I gently took it. I looked at it and traced my thumb over the edge, listening to it crinkle slightly. I looked back at Captain Maikoh. “Thank you.” I hugged him and I felt like crying then and there. He was like a second father to me, though he was a bit strange. I pulled back and walked over to where Ace and Lotus stood and I moved to stand next to Lotus.

Captain Maikoh cleared his throat and picked up the last letter reading the name. “Julian the Hedgehog.”

My eyes widened and I looked at where our class was located. They were all looking around too. He wasn’t there. He never was. This was all strange, especially when Captain Maikoh didn’t explain why he thought Julian was chosen. The courtyard was quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. There were footsteps that were heard from the side of the stage and I looked over to see the golden yellow hedgie. He had dark bags under his eyes and his usual bright green eyes were now dull in color. _Something isn’t right._ He groggily made his way to Captain Maikoh and accepted his letter with a forced smile. Captain Maikoh pulled Julian closer and whispered something in Julian’s ear. He nodded and made his way over to stand next to me. I told myself not to stare at him, to leave him be, because I knew what he felt. I knew that he felt like he was going through hell.

Principal Ezio walked over to us and shook our hands individually. “Congratulations. I hope to see you four prosper.” He waved over Captain Maikoh and they both saluted us. We saluted back and made our way off the stage.

Once we exited the courtyard, Lotus whipped around and pushed Julian. “Where have you been?!” Julian ignored her and tried to walk around her to leave, but she continued to stay in his way. “I’m talking to you!”

I got between the two and pushed Lotus away from Julian. “Leave him alone, Lotus. It’s very clear that he doesn’t want to talk.”

She glared at me before moving her angry gaze at Julian. “I don’t understand how he got a letter. He doesn’t deserve it,” She hissed out before storming off.

I sighed and turned to face Julian who seemed to be unfazed. “Are you okay, Julian?”

He gave a small smile before walking off towards the opposite direction of where Lotus went. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched him walk off.

“What do you think happened between Lotus and Julian?” I heard Ace ask from beside me.

I shrugged. “Who knows.” I turned to him. “Julian’s limping. I don’t think he was missing his classes on purpose.” I started to make my way through the halls to find the exit.

“What… what does that mean?”

“He was probably given a proposal by the academy.”

“Really? What did they propose?”

“I don’t know.” I pushed the front entrance door open and exited the building. “It could be anything and, apparently, Julian completed it to earn his let-” I was tackled into a hug by Darlene, which ended up interrupting me.

“Oh my gosh! You did it, Faye!” She pulled back from me and held up her letter. “I’m super excited to know where I was located. Let’s go back to our dorm together so we can see what we got.”

I smiled at her eagerness and nodded. “Okay.” I turned to Ace. “I’ll see you around,” I said as I was trying to keep my place while Darlene was trying to tug me away like a child.

He gave a short wave. “See ya.”

I finally gave in to Darlene’s child-like antics and I let myself be dragged back to the dorms. We both ended up breaking out into a run back to the dorm building so we can get there faster. We pushed passed the doors and ran through the hallways to our dorm. Darlene pulled out her keys and opened the door before pulling me inside. She threw herself on our couch and ripped open her letter. “Where am I going to be?” She flicked over her eyes to me and pointed at me. “What are you waiting for? Open it, Faye.”

I looked at the letter in my hands. I bit my lip in anticipation and carefully opened the envelope. I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. I skimmed over the initial paragraphs of congratulating me to find where they had assigned me to. After the first two paragraphs, it finally told me in italic lettering:

_Jextopolis._


End file.
